


It's a World of Your Spectrum

by Catoukin (Visionairz)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Colorblind GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Gift Giving, Platonic Relationships, Precious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visionairz/pseuds/Catoukin
Summary: Dream wanted to do something special.After hearing side comments from George about a pair of special classes that could supposedly help his colorblindness, Dream began to research. He spent hours trying to figure out how well they worked and what exactly they could do. Price, reliability, everything. And to his gleeful surprise, they supposedly worked the best for those who were red/green colorblind....It just happened to be a surprise George didn’t expect.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 173





	It's a World of Your Spectrum

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was part of a trade with the wonderful artist @floofdoesart / @floofdoesfandomstuff on tumblr! please check them out as their art absolutely makes me SWOON

Crouching in the bushes was a young man. Brunette, fair-skinned, average height. Shrouded by the undergrowth with a bow in hand. He was silent, staring blankly into the dark light, white glasses perched on top of his head. It was risky, going out during the night, especially with such bright clothing, but it was worth it. After all, it was almost dawn. Any minute now, the sun would start to rise and the world would grow warm.

Carefully, George pushed the foliage away. Creatures in the forest were peculiar but not uncommon. Wild versions of domestic animals, tougher than the ones who graze in fenced-in pens. Longer tusks, more aggressive natures… They were much more difficult to handle than the farm animals back home.

Not that he cared really. It just made it that much more fun.

With the sun coming up soon, the animals would start to wake up. They’d be tired and slow-moving but out nonetheless--one of the perfect times to hunt if it were up to George. So much easier to get a catch and take it home.

Time passed by, the young man staying in his hiding spot. Waiting, watching, wondering.

The rustle of undergrowth alerted the man, making him perk up and peer out into the clearing. A couple more seconds and the snout of a wild pig jutted out.

Notching an arrow, George raised the bow. An inhale. A step. An exhale.

He let go of the string. With a thwap, the arrow found its new home in the side of the boar, striking a nerve and paralyzing the animal. It collapsed to the ground, wailing and screeching at the initial pain.

Perfect. Didn’t even need a second shot.

Getting to his feet, he shouldered the bow and made his way to the dying animal. It wasn’t much, but there was enough meat there to last him a short while. Better than the cheap shit he could buy when it was easier and far more fun to get his own catch.

George kneeled down, pulling another arrow from the quiver. Grabbing the tusk of the boar, he jerked its head to the side and slit its throat with the metal head. One final squeal and it fell limp.

The preparations of the carcass weren’t too difficult. It was rather fast getting it ready to move. He was maybe a half an hour walk from town, meaning he would have to carry the animal quite a distance. Not something he wanted to do and risk getting blood on his clothing. _Especially_ his blue shirt.

He was finishing up wrapping the creature in leather when a twig snapped nearby.

Immediately he was to his feet and alert. Looking around, he tried to find the source of the sound, acutely aware of the faint sunlight now poking through the leaves. When nothing was immediately in his view, he carefully reached for the bow.

Quiet.

Too quiet.

If it were an animal, there would be more noise.

“Who’s there?”

A couple of seconds passed before a head popped out. Glimmering eyes and a grin laced with mischief greeted him. A white mask sat atop the newcomer's head and a plain hoodie wrapped around his tall frame.

Dream.

“George!” the blonde exclaimed, darting out of the thicket. “I’ve been looking all over for you!”

George scoffed, slinging the bow across his shoulder yet again. “Have you now?”

“Yeah, I have.” Dream nudged his friend’s shoulder, earning a small chuckle from the shorter man. “You didn’t tell me you planned on going hunting! Okay, that’s a lie, you did, but you didn’t tell me _when_!”

“Because I didn’t think I had to!” joked George, earning a whine from Dream. “Besides, since when did you care? You never wanna come hunting with me.”

The taller man gasped, placing his hand across his chest in shock. “That’s a lie! Of course I wanna go hunting with you. I’m the only reason you’re good with a bow anyway.”

George raised an eyebrow.

“You know I’m right!”

George sighed. “Uh-huh, sure. I like to think I taught myself.”

Another offended gasp from Dream. “You were _terrible_ before you met me. C’mon, admit it, I at least helped you _somewhat_.”

“Meh.”

“George!”

The brunette laughed, placing a hand over his mouth as he said, “okay okay! Yeah, you did help.”

“Aha!-”

“But!” George interrupted. “I taught you how to be better with a sword.”

Dream narrowed his eyes, looking at George for a moment before shaking his head. “Nope. I was already amazing with one.” Silence followed as George stared. And, eventually, Dream caved. “Fineee, you helped me too.”

George smiled softly, finding his friend’s stubborn ego oddly amusing. “Glad to know I could help the almighty Dream.” He squatted back down, returning to tending to the carcass. After a bit, he paused and looked back up. “What did you want?”

For a moment, a blank expression crossed Dream’s face, his train of thought gone. He forgot why he was there, that was clear enough. The silence was enough of an answer as it was.

Then he lit up and seemingly started to vibrate with excitement.

“I have something for you!” he declared, shoving his hands into his jacket pocket. “I don’t know how well it’ll work, but I wanted you to try it.” Carefully, he pulled out a small box, covered in Christmas wrapping paper with a lopsided, haphazard attempt at a bow. “It’s not much, but I couldn’t just wait to give it to you.”

A small frown formed on George’s features as he carefully took the package. It was nowhere near a holiday or his birthday, only causing him to become confused. “What-”

“Open it!” Dream pressed.

George obliged, pulling the wrapping off and removing the cardboard box inside. It looked reused, as though maybe Dream had removed whatever was inside from its original packaging.

Opening the box revealed that to be true as he pulled out a glasses case. Scrawled on the top in a special professional font was a word he thought he’d never see.

 _EnChroma_.

Special glasses, made to help people like him see the world differently.

“Dream…” he murmured, glancing up. “You can’t be serious.”

The blonde nodded, a bright smile nearly taking up his entire face. “Come on, try them on!” he urged, motioning towards the case.

Looking back down, George carefully opened the case. Within it was a pair of sunglasses, discreet with its simple frame and dark lenses. Something so small yet so significant… He was nervous.

He pulled the glasses out and stared at them before turning them over in his hands. After everything he read about them possibly not working, he was scared. No matter how many videos and recollections about them working, he always had that nagging worry. It was what kept him from purchasing the pair himself.

What if they didn’t do anything? What if Dream expected him to react? What if-

George shook his head.

No, it’s fine. Even if they don’t work for everyone, there was nothing wrong with giving it a shot. Besides, the chance of him missing out on something if he didn’t try them on greatly outweighed his worry of failure. So, he slid them on.

And God, it wasn’t what he expected.

He didn’t know how to react to what he saw. He didn’t know what to, he didn’t know what to say… So much was different and bright and…

He was speechless.

Slowly, he reached out, brushing his hands across the grass. It felt the same: coarse, sharp, flimsy--but it was just… different. The way it looked; he couldn’t wrap his mind around it. It was nothing he’d ever seen, not in the way he has now.

What he saw he couldn’t describe. It just… was. It existed, it was before him, and it was vibrant. Something he’d seen all his life and yet never before.

When George glanced up, it hit him even harder.

The trees were the same. Blaring and in his face, illuminated by the sunlight that now breached the canopy, lighting each leaf.

Oh, how he wished he could describe what he was seeing.

Getting to his feet, he turned, gaze trailing over everything it could possibly take in. It was overwhelming just how different the world looked, even if it was somehow so similar. As if someone dialed up the vibrancy and showed him a world that he used to be unable to see.

And he had no idea how to take it.

When his eyes landed on a bush, he nearly whimpered.

Intense. Brilliant. _Psychedelic_. The only words he could think of as he started and the flowers now popping off the bush. A color he’d never seen before. Thrust right at him, throwing itself at him as he barely managed to keep up with everything now bombarding his senses.

Reaching up, he lifted the glasses, proceeding to look at the hedge without the lenses altering his vision. It was back to normal, the flower petals blending in with the shrubbery despite the fact they were in his face just moments before.

George went back and forth multiple times, just trying to figure out how it was possible.

Is this what others saw?

Turning to Dream, he choked out a sob.

There his friend stood, the vibrant jacket the first thing George noticed.

Approaching the blonde, George ran his hand along the jacket sleeve. And, again, he removed the glasses to get a sense of just how different the colors were.

It was green.

This was green.

_He was seeing green._

Lifting his head, he was greeted by Dream’s soft smile, only illuminating his green eyes.

_Green eyes._

“You’re kidding,” he managed to get out, only making Dream’s smile grow. “You have to be kidding. It’s so… it’s so bright… everything’s so green.”

Dream nodded before motioning towards the bush the shorter man had been looking at earlier. “It’s all green, but that? That’s red.”

George vaguely knew what red was already--he wasn’t completely red/green colorblind, which meant he knew there was at least a difference between red and brown. But… he didn’t expect it to be so different.

It was just as intense as blue. Vibrant, colorful… _red_.

All the times Dream and Sapnap had talked about red… the times they would point something out and George would brush it off… and the nether…

God above, the nether must be something else.

He turned back to Dream, once again ignoring the bush and wrapped his arms around the taller man. Clenched fists wrapped in the cloth, head buried in the crook of his neck. He clung.

He murmured, “thank you…

Thank you so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is @argwilbursoot, feel free to drop by!
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated and loved in this household xx


End file.
